Como Eu Quero
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Neji tem lutado bravamente contra o desejo que sente pela prima Hinata, até Hiashi decidir viajar e deixar os dois sozinhos por duas semanas. Debaixo do mesmo teto. Neji pode ser um prodigio, mas ele não é um santo, e ele tem seus limites... NejiXHinata
1. Capítulo 1

**Olha eu aqui, começando mais uma fic! Finalmente a NejiXHina que eu sempre quis está para sair. E meus profundos agradecimentos vão para a AnaCorazza, que me ajudou a organizar as idéias e a fazer parecer decente! hahaha Muito obrigada, flor! Essa é totalmente dedicada a voce!**

**Espero que voces gostem! Neji e Hinata se pegando é tudo de bom, e nessa fic eu pretendo dar asas ao casalzinho!**

**Aproveitem!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

Neji tinha um mau pressentimento. E o problema era que: quando ele tinha um mau pressentimento alguma coisa ruim acontecia. Sempre. E ele tinha um mau pressentimento.

Era essa voz na cabeça dele dizendo que ele devia pegar uma missão de duração indefinida e sumir da vila. Agora.

Ele devia seguir esse pressentimento. Mas o que podia estar para acontecer? O dia parecia calmo o bastante, Konoha estava numa rara época de paz com as vilas vizinhas. Até as missões estavam calmas.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Estava tudo bem. Não tinha nada com que se preocupar. Provavelmente no fim do dia Lee ia aparecer com um novo corte de cabelo horrível e ia querer convencer Neji a cortar o dele também.

Neji entrou no condomínio dos Hyuuga. Esse era mais um dia de primavera. Quente, mas agrádavel. As flores estavam começando a mostrar suas faces. Era a estação preferida de...

Neji parou de andar. Hinata.

A prima estava ajoelhada entre um canteiro de flores, vestida numa yukata lilás. Ela tinha os braço levantados e estava prendendo o próprio cabelo, num coque relaxado. Como ela estava de costas para ele Neji apenas podia ver a curva do pescoço dela. Mas só essa visão já era suficiente para tirar o folêgo dele.

Talvez ele devesse ter saído procurando uma missão.

Era ridículo se sentir do jeito que ele sentia. Hinata era a prima dele, para começo de conversa. E ela era... Ela. Kami, não tinha porque ele sentir essa... Essa absurda atração que ele sentia por ela.

Neji lembrava bem que quando ele era uma criança, a primeira vez que ele vira Hinata, ele a achara bonitinha. Isso parecia ter acontecido há séculos atrás. Quando o pai dele morreu ele passou a odiar a herdeira, decidindo que era mais fácil culpar e castigar a ela do que seria culpar e castigar Hiashi. E então teve um ponto em que odia-la não era o suficiente. Foi quando ele quase a matou.

Nunca ia importar que anos se passaram, que ela o tinha perdoado, várias vezes. Ele nunca ia se perdoar. Ele só tinha a agradecer a todos os Jounnins que pularam na arena para para-lo. Se ele tivesse realmente matado Hinata...

Depois daquilo ele começou a levar a sério seu dever de guardião. Protege-la, treina-la, ter certeza de que ela estaria sempre segura. Não porque ela era a herdeira dos Hyuuga, mas porque ela era Hinata.

E foi então que... Ele começou a olhar para ela com outros olhos. Como ela era bonita, como a pele dela era perfeita. Como o sorriso dela era iluminado.

Foi ai que ele começou a deseja-la.

No começo ele se odiava por isso. Era errado. Tinha que ser! Mas ele sabia que não era verdade. Era muito comum casamentos entre primos em clãs poderosos como os dele. Mas Neji não queria casar com Hinata.

Ele era seguro o bastante de si mesmo para admitir, mesmo que fosse só em pensamento, que o que ele sentia por Hinata era desejo, lúxuria. Claro, ele também sentia carinho por ela, mas não no sentido romântico. E era por isso que ele nunca ia demonstrar suas intenções para Hinata. Ela era do tipo de garota que ia querer, não, ela merecia, alguém que a amasse como se ela fosse a única mulher na fasse da terra. E Neji não era essa pessoa.

Não que isso o impedisse de olhar, de desejar, de imaginar.

-NEJI!

Neji bufou. Hinata levantou a cabeça, olhando em volta.

-NEJI! –Hanabi gritou de novo, vindo na direção do primo.

-Eu já tinha ouvido o primeiro grito, Hanabi. –Neji falou, a voz controlada como sempre –Não precisava gritar de novo.

-Se eu não grito esse lugar fica quieto demais. –a morena menor falou como se fizesse total sentido gritar porque tudo estava quieto.

Neji segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos.

Ele viu pelo canto dos olhos que Hinata estava observando os dois com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Hinata, como Hiashi, era flexível demais com Hanabi. Por isso a caçula era uma pirralha mimada.

-Oto-san quer falar com você. –Hanabi explicou –Agora mesmo.

Neji arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ele falou qual o tema?

-Não. –Hanabi falou tranquila –Mas não deve ser nada sério. –ela deu de ombros –Ele parecia calmo.

Neji achou melhor não contar para Hanabi que as piores notícias vinham quando Hiashi parecia calmo.

-Obrigado, Hanabi. –ele falou, sem conseguir segurar um pouco do sarcasmo –Eu vou ve-lo agora mesmo.

Neji ignorou os gritos de encorajamento de Hanabi e a sensação do olhar de Hinata sobre si. Ele caminhou silencioso como uma sombra até o escritório de Hiashi. E quando ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com o tio ele teve certeza de que ele devia ter ido procurar uma missão.

* * *

**Reviews, please!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ola a todos! Muito obrigada por todos os reviews maravilhosos! Desculpa a demora, mas aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem!**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 2**

-Neji, sente-se. –Hiashi falou tranquilo, dando um gole no seu chá.

Neji se sentou em silêncio, aguardando o tio.

-Você tem alguma missão agora? –Hiashi perguntou sem rodeios.

Neji considerou mentir. Mas se ele era um detector de mentiras Hiashi era o super detector.

-Não. –ele respondeu por fim.

-Eu mandarei uma mensagem a Hokage dizendo que você deve ser dispensado de todos os seus deveres com a vila por duas semanas para atender a questões do clã. –Hiashi falou, antes de tomar outro gole de chá.

Neji respirou fundo. Muita calma. Ele sabia que como chefe do clã Hiashi tinha todo o direito de exigir coisas assim da Hokage. E ele sabia que Tsunade não diria não.

-Hai, Hiashi-Sama. –foi a única resposta do prodígio.

-Eu estarei viajando até o País do Chá em dois dias e Hanabi virá comigo. –Hiashi surpreendeu Neji ao suspirar cansado –Um dos membros do nosso clã que vive lá quer casar o filho dele com Hanabi.

Neji arqueou a sobrancelha para se refrear de perguntar se o homem era louco. Ou se ele conhecia Hanabi.

-Eu por mim teria dito não logo. –Hiashi falou –Mas não seria respeitoso. Eu apenas vou levar Hanabi e... Bom, deixar ela cuidar das coisas.

-Com todo respeito, Hiashi-Sama. –Neji começou com cuidado –Hanabi-Sama sabe a razão dessa viagem?

Hiashi olhou para Neji como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo.

-Não. –ele falou por fim.

Boa idéia.

-E o que eu devo fazer? –Neji quis saber.

Até agora ele não entendia o que essa conversa toda tinha a ver com ele. Não era comum Hiashi explicar a Neji o que ele pretendia fazer ou não. Mas se Hiashi estava saindo e levando Hanabi... Isso queria dizer que... Ah Kami.

-Hinata não irá. –Hiashi falou por fim, começando a confirmar os medos de Neji –Por isso eu preciso que você fique aqui na casa principal e cuide dela. Um quarto de hóspedes será preparado para você. Na minha ausência a responsabilidade por Hinata será completamente sua. Eu ficarei ausente por duas semanas, não mais que isso.

Neji teve que lutar uma batalha contra seu corpo para não dar sinais do seu choque. Mas o que o deixou mais incomodado foi uma sensação de prazer ao saber que ele ficaria sozinho com Hinata.

Só faltava ele estar virando um pervertido também. Ele não ia atacar a prima ou nada. Ele tinha quase certeza absoluta disso.

-Hai, Hiashi-Sama. –Neji falou e praticamente rezou para que sua voz soasse calma e controlada como sempre.

Hiashi pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

-Você está dispensado, Neji.

Neji se curvou em respeito e saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Ele precisava ficar sozinho, ele precisava respirar. Ele precisava pensar no que ele ia fazer para se manter são tendo que passar duas semanas debaixo do mesmo teto que Hinata.

* * *

-Eu não quero ir. –Hanabi choramingou pelo que devia ser a milésima vez.

Hinata sorriu gentilmente para a irmã. Ela podia entender e simpatizar com a irmã nesse momento. Shisui Hyyuga, o homem que o pai dela estava indo visitar era insuportável. E Hinata não era de falar mal de ninguém.

-Eu sei que não, Hinata, mas é apenas educado. –a morena falou para a irmã caçula –Você volta logo.

-E enquanto isso você fica aqui e se diverte com o Neji! Isso não é justo. –a caçula repetiu.

Hinata teve que se concentrar para não corar com a menção de "se divertir" com o primo. Kami, ela era uma idiota. De todos os homens naquela vila ela tinha... Ela nem ia pensar na palavra, porque só fazia ficar pior.

Descobrir que ela tinha sentimentos em relação ao primo tinha sido uma surpresa. Uma enorme surpresa. Ela já devia ter passado da idade de gostar de meninos e corar ao pensar neles. Ela tinha 21 anos, pelo amor de deus! Mas não. Ela não tinha passado da idade, porque ela gostava de Neji, ela corava quando ele estava perto e agia como uma idiota. Ela devia simplesmente tatuar "Idiota" na testa e viver feliz com isso...

-Bom, quem sabe você finalmente se declara para ele. –Hanabi falou entediada –Daí vocês podem aproveitar que o Oto-san não vai estar aqui e... –Hanabi levantou a sobrancelha de forma sugestiva.

Dessa vez Hinata não conseguiu evitar de corar.

-HANABI! –ela bronqueou.

Hinata nunca tinha admitido para a irmã que ela sentia algo diferente por Neji, mas a irmã a provocava mesmo assim. Ela só não sabia se isso significava que ela era óbvia demais ou que Hanabi simplesmente gostava de ser irritante.

Hanabi simplesmente começou a rir.

-Destressa, one-chan. –ela revirou os olhos –Você ta precisando de um homem.

Hinata resolveu ignorar a irmã. Ela tinha ficado desbocada depois de uma certa idade. Falar que Hinata precisava de um homem era até leve pra ela. Normalmente ela falava que a irmã precisava de uma trepada na maior cara lavada. Hinata odiava esse tipo de palavra.

As pessoas podiam dizer que ela era romântica e infantil, mas Hinata não gostava de palavras baixas. Para ela não era sexo, transa, era fazer amor, era especial.

Talvez essa fosse a razão para ela ser uma virgem de 21 anos...

Alguém bateu na porta.

-Entra. –Hanabi gritou desnecessariamente, como sempre.

Neji colocou a cabeça no quarto.

-Hanabi-Sama, seu pai a aguarda para partir. –e ele saiu dali logo em seguida.

Hanabi bufou.

-Ta ai outro que precisa de sexo. –ela olhou para Hinata –Por que vocês não se ajudam?

Hinata decidiu que ela odiava a irmã e graças a deus ela estava indo passar duas semanas longe. E estava deixando ela sozinha com Neji, por duas semanas.

Ah Kami...

* * *

**Reviews, onegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!**

**Beijos**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Mil perdões por mais demora, mas finalmente os primos preferidos de Konoha estão de volta! hahaha Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Vocês são os melhores!**

**Espero que vocês curtam!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-Eu conto com você para cuidar de Hinata, Neji.

-Hai, Hiashi-Sama.

-Nee-san, não faça nada que eu não faria! –Hanabi "ordenou" com um enorme sorriso maldoso no rosto, então ela se aproximou da irmã e cochichou de forma que apenas ela ouvisse –E só pra sua informação eu definitivamente faria sexo com Neji!

-HANABI! –Hinata achou que ia desmaiar depois dessa.

-Hanabi, deixe sua irmã em paz. –Hiashi falou.

-Hai oto-san! –a caçula falou, pulando para o lado do pai.

-Tchau, Nee-san, tchau nii-san, até a volta! –Hanabi falou, acenando para o primo e a irmã, que assistiam a comitiva de Hiashi se afastar da casa.

Um silêncio caiu entre os dois, enquanto Neji e Hinata ficavam ali, observando o nada.

A morena não sabia exatamente o que fazer agora. Como seriam seus dias dali para frente? Ela tinha quase certeza de que Neji não a odiava mais, embora ele ainda fosse um cubo de gelo com ela.

-O jantar será servido as sete, Nii-san. –ela falou, depois de um tempo –Você estará la?

Ela podia ver pelos olhos dele que alguma coisa que dissera o tinha irritado. Só não sabia o que. Ela mal tinha falado com ele!

-Hai, Hinata-Sama. –ele falou, então se curvou suavemente –Se você me dá licença.

Hinata viu o primo se afastando e sentiu uma enorme vontade de arremassar sua sandália na cabeça dele. Só pra ver se podia fazer o famoso gênio reagir de alguma forma. Mas duvidava sinceramente de que isso era possível.

* * *

Neji odiava, O-D-I-A-V-A, quando Hinata o chamava de "nii-san"! Ele não era irmão dela! Ele certamente não pensava nela como um irmão pensaria.

Não ligava quando Hanabi o chamava de nii-san, mas não suportava quando Hinata usava o mesmo termo, porque de certa forma parecia que ela queria mante-lo numa categoria afastada e familiar.

Isso tudo era uma bagunça e estava fadado a terminar em encrenca. As pessoas podiam chama-lo de pessimista, mas Neji se considerava apenas realista.

Desde que se vira atraído por Hinata Neji tinha movido terra e céu para não ficar perto demais dela, para não cair em tentação de toca-la. Kami, mesmo com Hiashi sempre ali em volta quase fizera a besteira de por a mão nela em um treino.

Fora uma coisa idiota. Eles estavam treinando como sempre treinavam juntos, até que Neji perdeu a paciência com a prima. Ja tinha dito a ela uma dúzia de vezes para corrigir o posicionamento de seu braço, mas a morena continuava a fazer errado. Finalmente se cansando de ficar se repetindo Neji colocou-se atrás da prima e posicionou os braços dela do jeito certo, e se viu perto demais da tentação para resisti-la.

Devia ter tocado o braço dela e logo largado, mas não conseguiu. Não ao sentir a pele macia e quente dela. Seus dedos se demoraram mais do que o necessário e deslizaram para os ombros dela. Só a ideia de que Hiashi estava por perto e podia vir checa-los a qualquer instante o impediu de fazer alguma coisa idiota, ou continuar tocando a prima.

Depois dessa até ficar perto dela era arriscado. Não queria ter que passar por um jantar só com ela. Porque e se fizesse alguma coisa idiota? E se deixasse de alguma forma seus sentimentos transparecerem e ofendesse Hinata?

Sinceramente preferia passar o resto de sua vida fingindo que não sentia nada do que fazer Hinata se afastar dele por sentir nojo dos seus sentimentos.

Não que a relação do dois fosse excelente agora, ele pensou irônico.

-Neji-Kun! Aqui!

Neji viu Tenten, sua antiga colega de time, acenando para ele.

Apesar de o time Gai já ter se desfeito há um bom tempo os quatro tentavam manter contato e treinar juntos sempre que possível. Não era lá muito frequentemente, já que todos tinham missões e responsabilidades dentro da vila, mas era sempre bom quando todos podiam vir.

Claro que se alguém perguntasse a Neji se sentia falta do seu time ele negaria até a morte, já que Lee dificilmente precisava de mais encorajamento para agir daquela forma estranha. Mas era bom ter pessoas que aceitavam e até apreciavam o jeito dele. Neji sabia que não era exatamente fácil e que muitas vezes parecia rabugento, mas pelo menos seu antigo time não parecia ligar.

-Boa tarde, Neji-Kun. –Tenten falou com um sorriso ao ver o moreno se aproximar.

-Tenten-Chan. –Neji acenou.

-NEJI, MEU GRANDE RIVAL!

-Boa tarde, Lee. –ele falou revirando os olhos.

-COMO VOCÊ VAI NESTA TARDE GLORIOSA?

-Muito bem, e você?

Ao longo dos anos Neji aprendera (e aceitara) que Lee nunca seria uma pessoa quieta. E que era mais fácil falar como ele como se fosse normal, mesmo que o clone de Gai Sensei passasse longe da definição de Neji de normalidade.

-MUITO BEM, OBRIGADO, NEJI! EU CONTINUO TENDO A FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE E DO AMOR DA MINHA DEUSA...

Foi nessa hora que Tenten, a dita deusa, resolveu dar um tabefe em Lee para faze-lo se calar.

-Ja chega, Lee. –ela falou, mas seu tom e seu sorriso eram carinhosos.

Neji ficava feliz por seus dois melhores amigos terem encontrado a felicidade juntos. Os dois eram ótimas pessoas e era óbvio para todo mundo que se amavam.

A outra vantagem de toda essa história era que agora Lee dedicava 80% de sua atenção a Tenten e Neji tinha mais folgas do entusiasmo do amigo.

-Você parecia extremanente pensativo agora pouco, Neji-Kun. –Tenten comentou –No que você estava pensando?

-Hiashi-Sama viajou com Hanabi-Chan e me deixou responsável pela casa e por Hinata-Sama. –o moreno explicou.

Tenten tropeçou no ar ao ouvir a última parte.

-Ele saiu e deixou você sozinho com a Hina-Chan? –ela perguntou, só pra confirmar.

Neji apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Tenten soltou um som muito parecido com uma risada, fazendo Neji virar-se rapidamente para lhe lançar um olhar. A morena tinha a boca numa linha, lutando bravamente contra o sorriso que queria escapar. O Hyuuga lhe lançou um olhar ainda mais impaciente e a morena não resistiu: explodiu em risadas.

-Essa é ótima! –ela declarou.

-O que foi? –Lee perguntou confuso.

-Hiashi-Sama foi viajar e deixou o Neji de babá. –Tenten explicou.

Neji agradecia que a amiga ainda tinha um pingo de discrição. Logicamente Tenten tinha percebido o que ele sentia por Hinata. E fizera sua missão na vida ver os dois juntos. Não que isso fosse acontecer. Nunca. Mas não impedia a morena de ser enxerida e palpiteira, mesmo quando ninguem queria saber a opinião dela.

-Hum. –Lee parecia pensativo –Bom, porque você não traz Hina-Chan para jantar conosco amanhã, meu grande rival? Assim ela não fica sozinha.

-Eu acho...

-Que idéia fantástica, Lee! –Tenten cortou, antes que Neji tivesse uma chance de responder –Você _tem_ que fazer isso, Neji!

Neji sabia muito bem que não tinha que fazer nada, mas era até uma boa escolha. Uma noite a menos sozinho com Hinata. Se a semana passasse nesse ritmo talvez até passasse mais rápido...

Que piada. Ele sabia muito bem que essa semana seria torturante e lenta. Extremamente lenta.

* * *

-Hina-Chan? –Ino Yamanaka colocou a cabeça na sala e olhou em volta.

-Boa tarde, Yamanaka-San. –uma das empregadas da casa disse –Hinata-Sama está na cozinha, fazendo um bolo.

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Ino perguntou preocupada.

-Não.

Ino lançou um olhar descrente a mulher e resolveu ver por si mesma o que estava acontecendo. Todo mundo que conhecia Hinata sabia que ela só fazia bolos e doces quando alguma coisa a estava incomodando. Só faltava saber o que.

Se fosse aquele idiota daquele primo dela Ino iria acertar Neji. Com uma marreta.

Ino entrou na cozinha, onde outros empregados trabalhavam em fazer o jantar, enquanto Hinata preparava um bolo. Ino fez uma careta ao ver o bolo. Era de chocolate trufado, até onde a loira podia ver. E Hinata estava cobrindo o bolo com glacê cor de rosa. Pilhas e pilhas de tigelas estavam espalhadas pela cozinha. Outra coisa que era fato sobre Hinata: quanto mais preocupada ela estava mais caprichado saiam os bolos.

Pelo jeito Ino entrara no meio de uma crise completa... Se ela começasse a colocar flores coloridas de marzipã em cima do negócio Ino ia desmaiar de preocupação.

-Oi Hina-Chan. –Ino falou, animada, entrando na cozinha.

-Oi Ino-Chan. –Hinata falou, sem tirar a atenção da cobertura de seu bolo –Como você está?

-Ótima. E você? –ela perguntou com cuidado.

Hinata hesitou por um minuto, olhou em volta, para as tigelas e bagunça e então suspirou.

-Eu estou bem. –ela declarou, finalizando a cobertura.

E alcançando um saco de pasteleiro cheio de glacê verde.

-Hinata, pode parar ai mesmo! –Ino declarou –O que está acontecendo?

Hinata suspirou e largou tudo.

-Meu pai foi viajar, levou a Hanabi e me deixou sozinha com o Neji. –ela falou num folêgo só.

Ino quase caiu para trás de tanto rir.

-INO! –Hinata chamou indignada.

-Desculpa, Hina-Chan, mas você tem que admitir que isso é hilário. –Ino falou, tentando se controlar –Alguem pensaria que seu pai seria mais esperto do que deixar dois jovens cheios de amor pra dar sozinhos, mas aparentemente ele se acha poderoso demais para ter que se preocupar com isso...

-Não tem graça, Ino! –Hinata protestou –E fala baixo, ou alguem pode te escutar.

Ino revirou os belos olhos azuis.

-Certo, mas eu não vou ficar cochichando. Vamos conversar no jardim.

Hinata começou a arrumar a bagunça de seu bolo, só para ser expulsa pela cozinheira, que prometou arrumar tudo e guardar o bolo.

Assim as duas amigas se viram sentadas no jardim, bebendo chá.

-Agora começa de novo e explica com calma. –Ino pediu.

Hinata respirou fundo e fez exatamente isso. Contou a Ino sobre o pedido de casamento que Hiashi recebera para Hanabi, a viagem, as brincadeiras da irmã e a frieza de Neji.

-Para um gênio seu primo age como um idiota muito frequentemente. –Ino bufou –E agora?

Hinata deu de ombros.

-Nós vamos jantar hoje a noite.

-Hum... –Ino falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Ino era a única pessoa que sabia exatamente o que Hinata sentia por Neji, e apesar da loira não suportar o Hyuuga ela adorava atormentar Hinata.

-Não é nada disso! –Hinata falou corada –Só jantar, como família.

-É, quem sabe depois você pode ser a sobremesa. –ela sugeriu.

Hinata ignorou a amiga. Ino só pensava nisso!

* * *

Neji voltou para casa quando sabia que não tinha mais como evitar. Estava quase na hora do jantar e não seria infatil a ponto de cabular a refeição sem aviso só pra não ver Hinata.

Então com um suspiro resignado foi tomar um banho e se preparar para a tortura. Quando estava se vestindo considerou por um minuto uma yukata azul marinho, que supostamente lhe servia muito bem, antes de balançar a cabeça, se chamar de idiota e vestir-se com as mesmas roupas de sempre.

Ele encontrou Hinata esperando por ele no jardim e bebericando chá. Ela sim, estava vestida como um sonho. Numa yukata azul bebê com flores roxas desenhadas.

Ela sorriu quando ele se aproximou, e levantou-se.

-Vamos? –a voz suave dela perguntou.

Neji apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e indicou a ela para começar a andar. Hinata caminhou e Neji andou três passos atrás dela, como era próprio, afinal era servo dela.

Mas apenas alguns passos depois Hinata parou de andar. Ela lançou um olhar a ele por cima de seu ombro e suspirou, então deu alguns passos para trás até estar do lado do primo de novo.

-Hinata-Sama? –Neji chamou confusou.

-Só continue andando, nii-san. –ela indicou.

Neji entendeu na hora o que ela queria. Andar lado a lado com ele, como se fossem iguais.

-Hinata-Sama, você não precisa se preocupar comigo. –ele falou com tranquilidade.

-O que nós falamos sobre o sama? –ela perguntou com um sorriso.

É, eles tinham tido uma conversa sobre isso. Havia sido mais um desses episódios constrangedores e curtos que pareciam sempre acontecer quando ele estava perto dela. E pra variar um pouco tinha sido curto e grosso com ela.

Resumindo, durante uma conversa Neji ficara irritado com a insistência de Hinata em chama-lo de nii-san. Então ele mandara a morena parar com isso. E ela dissera que parava. Se ele parasse de usar sama com o nome dela.

Era meio óbvio que não tinha dado certo.

-A mesma coisa que nós falamos sobre o nii-san. –ele retrucou um pouco frio demais.

Ele viu um lampejo de magoa que passou nos olhos de Hinata e se odiou, mais uma vez. De alguma forma sempre falava a coisa errada e acabava fazendo a prima ficar triste.

Estava a ponto de dizer alguma coisa coisa, qualquer coisa, quando Hinata sorriu para ele.

-Pronto para o jantar, Neji-Kun?

Neji nunca teve que se segurar tanto para não beija-la. Isso não ia dar certo.

Não tinha como dar certo.

Hinata respirou fundo. Até ali tudo bem...

Ah Kami! Ela o tinha chamado de Neji-Kun! Isso era muito estranho! Mas tão melhor. Parecia mais certo chama-lo de outra forma que não fosse irmão. Eles não eram irmãos e ela certamente não gostava dele como se deveria gostar de um irmão.

Agora ela só esperava que ele cortasse o sama. Claro que seria demais pedir a ele para chama-la de Hinata-Chan, mas só Hinata já seria perfeito.

Só se tocou que havia suspirado alto quando Neji lançou um olhar confuso para ela. A morena corou, mas não disse mais nada. Era impressionante como sempre conseguia se fazer de idiota na frente dele...

Como apenas Neji e Hinata estariam jantando naquela noite as empregadas tinham arrumado uma outra sala de jantar, que tinha uma mesa menor. Bem menor, na verdade. Era quadrada, estilo tradicional e só cabiam quatro pessoas ali. A sala em si era bem pequena, feita apra jantares intímos ou discussões de negócios.

Hinata quase desmaiou quando entrou na sala. É, põe intímo nisso. Quem quer que tenha arrumado a mesa colocou os pratos um do lado do outro, ao invés de um de frente par ao outro. Neji e Hinata ficariam ridiculamente próximos nessa sala ridiculamente pequena.

Hinata estava pensando em mudar os pratos de lugar, mas com Neji logo ali ficaria estranho. E ela não tinha nenhuma explicação que pudesse dar a ele para querer mudar o prato. Não podia simplesmente dizer que não queria ficar perto dele. Isso seria terrivelmente rude!

Mas ela tinha a sensação de que ficar perto dele seria ainda pior... Ah Kami.

Sem dizer nada Neji simplesmente se sentou. Ótimo. Aparentemente ele estava super no controle. Como sempre. Cretino.

Hinata acabou se resignando a sentar. A refeição se passou num silêncio carregado. A morena não sabia se falava alguma coisa ou não e o gênio parecia estar fazendo o possível para ignora-la.

Finalmente, depois de mais de quinze minutos de absoluto silêncio Hinata ficou de saco cheio.

-Como foi seu dia hoje, Neji-Kun? –ela perguntou de forma educada.

Neji virou os olhos na direção dela imediatamente, como se tivesse até se esquecido que ela estava ali. O olhar dele se fixou no rosto dela com uma intensidade que fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo da morena. E então, do nada, o canto esquerdo do lábio de Neji curvou para cima.

Claro que para muito isso não ia querer dizer nada, mas Hinata conhecia o primo a tempo o bastante para saber que aquilo queria dizer que ele estava se segurando para não rir.

-O que foi? –Hinata perguntou confusa.

-Você tem molho aqui no canto da sua boca. –ele falou, com aquele meio sorriso que fazia coisas perigosas para o coração da morena.

Até que as palavras dele passaram pelos ouvidos de Hinata e a morena corou fortemente.

-Ah Kami. –ela tapou a boca com as duas mãos e olhou em volta, procurando por um guardanapo.

Neji deu uma risada rouca.

-Eu te ajudo. –ele declarou de repente, pegando o próprio guardanapo e esticando a mão na direção da morena.

Hinata deixou as mãos caírem, só pelo choque. Então o tecido suave do guardanapo tocou o canto de sua boca e Neji parecia intensamente concentrado em sua tarefa. Ele passou o linho ali, de forma delicada e continuou muito mais do que devia ser necessário, mas Hinata não reclamou. Porque era a primeira vez em um longo tempo que ele se dignava a toca-la.

E de repente algo deve ter acontecido, porque não era mais o guardanapo que tocava a pele dela. Hinata sentiu o dedo indicador de Neji roçar seu lábio inferior e seu corpo inteiro pareceu pegar fogo. Ela fechou os olhos, porque aquilo só podia ser um sonho e não queria acordar. Então sentiu o hálito de Neji contra o seus lábios. Kami, parecia que ele estava tão perto. Quase como se fosse beija-la.

Quase la, quase...

-Hinata-Sama?

Hinata literalmente pulou ao som da porta sendo aberta e uma das empregadas entrando sem cerimonia alguma ali.

Quando ela abriu os olhos Neji estava exatamente no mesmo lugar que estivera antes e não estava olhando para ela. Ela não tinha imaginado tudo! Tinha certeza disso!

-Sim? –perguntou a empregada, tentando respirar fundo.

-Eu só queria saber se a senhorita precisava de alguma coisa. –a mulher perguntou solícita.

É, ela precisava sim. De bom senso.

* * *

**Bom senso pra que, Hina-Chan? Tem coisas melhores nessa vida... hahaha**

**Reviews, onegai!**

**Eu sei que esse capitulo ainda ficou bem inocente, mas agora nosso casal ja esta pronto pra um beijão, vocês não acham? ;)**

**xoxo**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Oi meus amores!**

**Desculpa a demora T.T Acho que vcs ja estão de saco cheio de me verem pedindo desculpa, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja sendo sincerta! Só está complicado de postar, mas eu estou fazendo o possível. A boa notícia é que o próximo post será de "Bad Romance" e já está com meio caminho andando. Se tudo der certo postarei logo.**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews! Que bom que vcs estão gostando. Eu acho que ja está na hora de um beijo, vcs não concordam?**

**Enjoy it ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-Eu acho que o Neji quase me beijou ontem. –Hinata falou de uma só vez.

-Você acha? –Sakura perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu estou interessada nessa frase inteira, na verdade. –Ino falou, se debruçando sobre a bancada –Como é que você "acha" que ele "quase" te beijou?

Hinata corou.

-Esqueçam que eu disse qualquer coisa! –ela falou.

-Ah nem vem, querida. Tarde demais para essa, Hina-Hime. –Sakura provocou.

A morena bufou e, não pela primeira vez perguntou-se porque ainda perdia seu tempo sendo amiga daquelas duas.

As três trabalhavam juntas no hospital de Konoha, do qual Sakura já estava a meio caminho de ser a vice diretora. No momento elas estavam tendo uma folga, nenhum caso novo tinha entrado, nenhuma enfermeira estava berrando o nome delas. Tudo devia estar bem.

Hinata achara que seria uma boa idéia pedir ajuda as amigas para entender o que acontecera na noite anterior. Ela tinha certeza absoluta de que Neji estivera a um passo de beija-la. Fora tão perto que ela quase pudera sentir o sabor dele. Mas depois que a empregada saíra Neji se fechara totalmente, não falara mais com ela. Como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

Mas Hinata sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido porque a lembrança do toque de Neji estava em sua pele e ela duvidava muito que fosse sair dali.

-Hina-Chan, o que aconteceu exatamente? –Sakura quis saber.

Hinata suspirou e contou, em detalhes, para as duas amigas tudo o que se passara entre ela e Neji na noite anterior.

-E no fim ele declarou que nós estávamos indo jantar na casa do Lee e da Tenten hoje. –ela concluiu –E foi uma ordem mesmo. Eu não tive o direito de abrir a boca.

Ino bufou.

-Esse seu primo é um idiota. –ela declarou –Ele precisa...

-Se você falar "de sexo" eu te mato! –Hinata disse corada.

Ino abriu um enorme sorriso maldoso.

-Eu ia falar "relaxar", mas se você está pensando em sexo fazer o que né...

Hinata ficou tão vermelha que Sakura preocupou-se que ela fosse explodir.

-Inoooo!

A loira riu.

-Calma, Hina-Chan, é só brincadeira. Mas você vai ou não nesse jantar?

-Eu vou, mas é pelo Lee e a Tenten e não porque ele quis. –ela cruzou os braços.

Ino e Sakura trocaram olhares e então cada uma pegou uma das mãos de Hinata.

-Deixa a gente te dar uma mãozinha? –Sakura pediu.

-Por favor. –Ino insistiu.

Hinata inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confusa.

-Uma mãozinha com o que?

Sakura e Ino abriram enormes sorrisos maldosos.

* * *

Neji bufou mais uma vez antes de voltar a andar de um lado para o outro no corredor. Por que ela estava demorando tanto?

Tudo bem, na verdade Hinata não estava atrasada, ele estava adiantado. E odiava essa ansiedade para ve-la.

Na noite passada quase fizera uma besteira sem tamanho e beijara Hinata. Kami, ainda podia sentir o cheior dela impregnado em sua mente.

Se a empregada não tivesse chegado naquela hora, sabe-se la o que teria acontecido. Bom, na verdade ele sabia o que teria feito: teria beijado Hinata como sempre quisera beijar. Claro que não tinha certeza de como Hinata reagiria a tudo isso. Se bem que...

Ele não estava louca, sabia o que tinha visto. Hinata tinha sim se desmanchado nas mãos dele, tinha sim fechado os olhos e separado os lábios, como se realmente quisesse que ele...

Neji amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Essa linha de pensamento não ia leva-lo a lugar algum. Ela era além dos limites e ele não podia te-la.

-Desculpa a demora, Neji. –a voz dela soou as suas costas e era o paraíso ouvir seu nome sem o nii-san. Mas ele achou melhor não se focar nisso.

-Você não está atrasada. –falou virando-se para encara-la, para no fim ter desejado que tivesse ficado de costas.

De onde saíra aquele vestido? Do inferno, só podia ser! Hinata parecia meio anjo e meio demônio naquele maldito vestido branco. O comprimento nem era o problema, a barra vinha um pouco acima do seu joelho, nada de impróprio nisso. Mas dai vinha o decote princesa que realçaca os seios dela e deixava os ombros expostos. E para piorar a situação o cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, atraindo ainda mais atenção para o pescoço e o colo dela.

-Que vestido é esse? –ele perguntou por entre os dentes.

Hinata travou na hora e Neji quase se bateu. Por que tinha que falar de forma tão rude com ela?

-A Ino-chan e a Sakura-chan me deram... –ela falou incerta –Você não gostou?

Se ele não tinha gostado? Ele estava dividido entre queimar aquela droga ou agradecer aos céus por ele.

-Eu devia ter adivinhado. –ele falou com desgosto. Aquilo era a cara daquelas duas. Provavelmente elas acharam que seria hilário ve-lo sofrer.

-Você acha melhor eu trocar de roupa?

Neji estava a um passo de falar "sim, com certeza" quando viu a expressão dela. Incerteza, insegurança. Hinata tinha evoluído muito como mulher e como kunoichi, mas as vezes ainda tinha momentos de insegurança. Neji odiava ser a razão deles.

Então, mesmo sabendo que seria melhor para os dois se ela trocasse de roupa, Neji não teve coragem de ser um babaca. Não dessa vez.

-Não. O vestido é bonito. Vamos indo?

O rosto de Hinata demonstrou um choque tão grande que Neji se perguntava quantas vezes ele a tinha tratado mal por nada, só porque tentava de todas as formas lutar contra o que sentia por ela. Isso não era justo com Hinata, não era culpa dela que ele gostava de quem não devia.

Hinata sorriu levemente para ele.

-Vamos, Neji.

* * *

-Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Hinata?

Neji fez o possível para manter sua expressão neutra.

-Não.

Mas alguma coisa devia te-lo entregue, porque Tenten abriu um sorriso.

-Eu não acredito! O que aconteceu?

-Nada.

-Me conta! –ela choramingou.

-Como você sabe que alguma coisa aconteceu? –ele quis saber.

-O jeito que você a está tratando hoje. –Tenten respondeu –Eu nunca te vi sendo tão... Gentil com ela.

Neji olhou para Hinata, que no momento tentava ser educada e recusar mais uma dose de saquê que Lee lhe oferecia.

-Eu... Trato ela tão mal assim? –ele perguntou e esperava que soa voz não mostrasse o quanto a ideia o magoava.

Mas anos de convivência faziam dele um livro aberto para Tenten. O olhar da morena suavizou.

-Não é que você a trate mal. –Tenten começou, pensando com cuidado –Todo mundo sabe que você é friozão e na sua, mas com ela, as vezes, você também é ríspido.

Neji suspirou.

-Nunca foi minha intenção magoa-la.

-O problema, Neji, é que na maior parte do tempo a gente magoa as pessoas que mais gostamos sem perceber.

-Eu não gosto dela. –ele falou numa voz fraca.

-Não mesmo. –Tenten concordou –Você ama a Hinata.

* * *

-Boa noite, Lee-Kun e Tenten-Chan. Obrigada pelo jantar.

-De nada, Hina-Chan! Venha mais vezes. –Tenten disse abraçando a Hyuuga.

Todos se despediram e entãos os dois Hyuugas se puseram a caminho de casa. A conversa tinha se estendido e ja era meio tarde. Além do mais, apesar de não beber nada, Lee tinha empurrado copos e copos de saquê para Hinata e, para variar, ela tinha sido educada demais para recusar.

Agora ela estava quase dormindo em pé, por causa do dito saquê.

-Vamos indo, Hinata, antes que durma aqui mesmo.

-Certo, Neji. –ela concordou, antes de passar seu braço pelo dele e pressionar seu rosto contra o biceps do primo.

Neji tinha medo que ela pudesse ouvir seu coração disparado, mas não afastou-a, mesmo que te-la tão perto fosse pura tortura.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio pela noite e quieta, a temperatura estava agradável, perfeita para um passeio noturno e, por apenas um momento, Neji permitiu-se sonhar. Imaginar que aquilo era real e os dois eram apenas mais um casal que passeava junto.

Pura ilusão, claro, mas como era bom pensar assim. Principalmente com Hinata tão linda como estava hoje, segurando seu braço, o corpo tão junto ao dele.

-Você está bonita hoje, Hinata. –ele falou, antes que conseguisse se impedir.

Hinata parou de andar e quando Neji achou que ela fosse ficar constrangida ou irritada com ele pelo comentário, ela simplesmente abraçou-a.

Seus braços delicados envolveram a cintura dele e ela encostou o rosto no peito do primo.

-Eu gosto tanto, mas tanto quando você não é malvado comigo. –ela falou apertando-o contra si,

Dessa vez Neji nem tentou se controlar, seus braços envolveram-na num abraço apertado, seu nariz afundou-se nos cabelos dela, inebriando-se com seu perfume de lavanda.

-Hinata...

Ele percebeu um segundo antes de ela cair que Hinata tinha, de fato, dormido de pé. Antes que ela caísse Neji pegou-a no colo como uma noiva. A morena automaticamente jogou um braço em volta do pescoço dele e aconchegou-se mais ao seu peito.

-Neji. –ela suspirou contente.

E, droga, como o fazia feliz ouvir seu nome suspirado na boca dela.

* * *

Hinata acordou na manhã seguinte com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos.

-Ah Kami, eu preciso aprender a falar não para o Lee... –a herdeira resmungou, cobrindo a cabeça com as cobertas.

Também adoraria poder dar a desculpa de que não se lembrava do que tinha feito na noite passada, mas na verdade ela lembrava-se de tudo. De como tinha se agarrado ao braço de Neji, como o tinha abraçado do nada. Mas também se lembrava que ele falara que ela estava bonita e que também a abraçara.

-O que eu faço agora?

-Que tal se levantar primeiro?

Hinata quase pulou de susto com a voz. Tirou a coberta da cabeça e deparou-se com Kumiko-San.

Kumiko era uma das empregadas mais antigas da casa. Ela clamava ter trocado as fraldas de Hiashi, o que ja lhe daria uma certa idade, apesar de ela se negar a revelar exatamente quanto. Era um mulher pequenina, ja encurvada pela idade, com cabelos completamente brancos e rugas profundas em seu rosto sorridente. Era sempre calma, mas quando falava firme até Hiashi se calava e obedecia.

-Ohayo, Kumiko-San.

-Ohayo, Hinata-Sama. –a mulher falou com um sorriso e só então Hinata viu que ela trazia uma bandeja nas mãos –Eu trouxe algo para você comer e chá. É bom para a ressaca.

Hinata corou, envergonhada por ser vista daquele jeito.

-Obrigada, Kumiko-San. –ela aceitou a bandeja.

-Ah como é bom ser jovem... –a mulher comentou num suspiro –Ficar até tarde namorando na rua, acordar mais tarde...

Hinata parou com o hashi a caminho da boca.

-Acordar tarde? Que horas são?

-10:20. –Kumiko informou calmamente.

-10:20? –Hinata perguntou em choque –Está muito tarde! Eu preciso ir treinar e...

-Você precisa comer. –Kumiko falou –E então tomar um banho.

Hinata abriu a boca para discutir, mas Kumiko lançou-lhe um olhar, aquele que fazia até Hiashi ficar quieto. Ela ficou quieta.

-Ótimo. –Kumiko sorriu –Coma e descanse. Eu ja avisei Neji-Kun que você iria se atrasar.

Como se as coisas não pudessem piorar...

* * *

Neji estava tentando encontrar seu equílibrio, mas estava meio difícil. Toda vez que ele achava que tinha conseguido alcançar qualquer paz interior uma imagem de Hinata naquele maldito vestido branco surgia e a concentração dele ia para o inferno.

Mesmo assim ele ia continuar embaixo daquela árvore tentando meditar. Era isso ou sair gritando.

Hinata tinha sorte de estar bêbada e ter praticamente desmaiado, porque Neji não pregara os olhos a noite toda. Cada minuto da caminhada dos dois repassando infinitamente em sua mente, até que ele deve ter dormido de exaustão por uma duas horas.

Deu graças quando Kumiko veio lhe dizer que Hinata iria perder o treino da manhã. Ele não ia conseguir encara-la hoje. O melhor que poderia fazer por hora era evita-la e...

-Cuidado!

Antes que Neji tivesse tempo de abrir os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo algo molhado e extremamente gelado caiu sobre ele, encharcando-o.

-Você está bem, Neji-Kun?

Neji levantou-se e encarou Keiko-San com desconfiança.

Keiko era filha de Kumiko, e se a mulher tinha 200 sua filha devia ter uns 150.

No momento ela tinha um balde vazio nas mão, ja que a água que antes estava ali agora cobria Neji.

-Eu tropecei e derrubei a água em você. –ela falou, o rosto enrugado aberto em um sorriso.

Por algum motivo Neji não acreditava que tivesse sido um simples acidente. Se bem que, qual motivo Keiko teria para molha-lo?

-Não foi nada, Keiko-San. –ele falou tranquilo –Você se machucou?

-Não, não. Agora tire essa blusa.

-O que? –Neji perguntou surpreso.

-Tira essa blusa molhada antes que você fique doente. –a mulher falou impaciente.

Neji nunca corava, mas droga, ele sentiu um rubor cobrir seu rosto.

-Eu não vou tirar a camisa na sua frente. –ele protestou.

Keiko revirou os olhos.

-Eu dei banho em você, Neji-Kun. –ela lembrou -E eu não estou pedindo pra você ficar pelado. Só tire essa blusa e se seque.

Neji bufou, mas mesmo assim acatou a ordem. Com alguma pessoas era melhor não discutir.

* * *

Hinata correu pelos corredores em direção á árvore onde sabia que Neji gostava de meditar.

Ela tinha comido, tomado seu chá, tomado um banho e agora se sentia bem mais humana. Vestindo seu quimono de treino e os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo ela estava pronta para treinar. Só não tinha certeza se estava pronta para encarar Neji depois do papel de carente que fizera na noite anterior.

Com sorte Neji ia simplesmente achar que ela era uma tonta que não sabia beber direito e pensar que tudo não fora nada além de ações bêbadas. Ele não precisava saber que tudo tinha sido muito especial para ela.

Hinata virou uma curva e viu Neji conversando com Keiko-San. Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa e avisar que estava ali, Neji tirou a blusa e o ar sumiu do peito de Hinata.

Droga! Droga! Droga!

Hinata sempre soubera que o primo era atraente, mas nunca tinha visto Neji sem camisa, afinal eles eram Hyuugas e ninguem ficava andando pela casa sem camisa ali.

As costas largas dele tinham pequenas cicatrizes espalhadas, mas isso estas não estragavam a perfeição da vista. Neji podia parecer magro, mas quando ele movia os braços dava para ver os músculos dele e, Kami, que músculos.

Hinata nem percebera que estivera olhando fixamente para ele, até que Neji virou-se e pegou-a no pulo, secando-o.

A morena sentiu o rosto queimar e achou que seria melhor correr, antes de desmaiar de vergonha ali mesmo.

E foi exatamente o que Hinata fez, apesar de ter ouvido Neji chamar seu nome.

Que vergonha! Ele a pegara olhando-o como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne! Nunca mais ia conseguir encara-lo.

-Hinata!

A kunoichi não parou ao ouvir o primo chamar seu nome. Por que ele estava vindo atrás dela?

Hinata tinha cruzado o batente para entrar na casa, quando Neji agarrou seu braço.

-Neji...

Ele virou-a de repente, e antes que Hinata pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a boca dele estava contra a dela. A Hyuuga nem imaginava quem teria beijado quem primeiro, mas também não importava.

Não quando eles estavam se beinjando.

Era tão certo que nem houvera aquele choque inicial, só um desejo tão grande que chegava a ser doloroso.

As mãos dele envolveram o rosto dela, enquanto sua boca deixava beijo após beijo nos lábios dela.

Hinata sentiu suas costas baterem contra a parede, mas estava tão perdida em sensações que nem ligou. Uma das mãos de Neji soltou seus cabelos, fazendo-os desabarem pelas suas costas. Os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo que ele correu a língua por entre os lábios dela, pedindo passagem.

Quando a boca dela se abriu e as línguas se tocaram Neji soltou um gemido rouco e pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela.

Ela sentiu os cabelos ainda molhados dele entre seus dedos e também a pele quente do seu peito que estava descoberto. A mão direita de Neji se fechou em punho em volta dos fios negros do cabelo de Hinata e a esquerdar deslizou para a cintura dela. Quando ela a virara a faixa do quimono dela se soltara, deixando uma abertura, pela qual agora ele podia tocar a pele dela. E o toque dele queimava, marcava.

Hinata correu as unhas pelos ombros de Neji quando ele mordeu seu lábio inferior. Parecia tão louco e descontrolado e mesmo assim tão perfeito. Agora havia essa chama dentro dela, algo que parecia querer consumi-la e levar Neji junto. E pelo menos uma vez na vida Hinata queria se deixar levar sem pensar.

A mão de Neji deslizou da cintura para o quadril dela, até segurar sua coxae e levanta-la. Hinata não precisou de mais estímulo para enlaçar a cintura dele. Os dois gemeram com o novo contato e Hinata podia ser virgem, mas não era burra. Podia perceber que as coisas estavam ficando... Duras para Neji.

-Neji. –ela suspirou contra a boca dele.

E ele congelou.

Neji soltou uma imprecação e se afastou rapidamente.

-Me desculpe, Hinata-Sama. –ele falou sem encara-la –Isso não foi apropriado.

-Neji... –ela chamou com cuidado, esticando a mão na direção dele, mas o rapaz recuou mais um passo.

-Com licença. –ele fez uma curvatura rápida antes de sair dali e deixar Hinata totalmente sozinha.

* * *

Keiko viu Neji passar por elas como um furacão e bufou.

-Seja la o que foi, não deu certo. –ela concluiu.

-Paciência. –Kumiko falou calma –Ainda tem hoje a noite.

-O que tem hoje a noite? –Kumiko perguntou confusa.

-Hoje a noite Hinata-Sama deu folga para todos. Os dois estarão sozinhos na casa.

Mãe e filha trocaram sorrisos complices.

* * *

**Ai esta! Reviews me farão feliz *-* hahahaha**

**E nós queremos a Cho feliz e escrevendo! haha**

**Espero que vcs tenham curtido. Próximo capítulo ja daremos uma apimentada, só não sei quanto ainda...**

**xoxo**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Antes de mais nada... Mil desculpas pela demora. Eu nem acreditei quando vi que fazia mais de um ano que eu nao atualizava Como Eu Quero. Vergonha de mim mesma XP**

**Eu sinto muito e espero que voces me perdoem. Muito obrigada pelo apoio e por todos que nao desistiram de mim. Eu estou comuma nova aliada e ela ficou de me cobrar um capitulo novo para as minhas fics a cada duas semanas... hahaha Vamos ver no que da!**

**Vamos la? ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Cozinhar sempre fora uma atividade relaxante para Hinata. Algo a fazer quando todo o resto parecia a ponto de desabar. Hoje cozinhar não estava ajudando em nada.

Hinata tentou concentrar-se nos vegetais que picava, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar. Estava no beijo de Neji, no toque dele, no sabor dele.

A herdeira pousou a faca no balcão, antes que cortasse o próprio dedo fora. Sua cabeça estava um tumulto de emoções e desejos. A cena ficava repetindo-se em sua mente, sem que visse um sentido no que acontecera. Por que Neji a beijara? E por que a afastara depois?

Claro que havia uma parte dela que não acreditava que fora exatamente isso que acontecera. Uma vozinha chata dentro dela ficava insistindo que _Hinata_ avançara em Neji. O que explicaria por que ele a afastara. Embora não explicasse porque ele demorara tanto para faze-lo...

Tudo estava tão estranho entre eles. Não sabia dizer exatamente quando começara, mas provavelmente fora no momento que Hiashi partira e deixara os dois sozinhos.

Não, fora antes disso.

As coisas entre eles vinham mudando ja fazia muito tempo. Desde que se percebera atraída por ele, com certeza. Desde que ele passara a evita-la. Desde que durante um treino Neji tocou-a por mais tempo do que o necessário.

Talvez Ino e Sakura tivessem razão. Talvez houvesse alguma coisa ali. Não queria ter esperanças em vão, mas e se ele também sentisse alguma coisa?

O problema era que Neji era impossível de ser lido, enquanto Hinata era um livro aberto de emoções e pensamentos. Nunca conseguia mentir para ninguem, porque seus sentimentos estavam sempre a flor da pele. E tinha a sensação de que quando Neji estava perto seus sentimentos eram ainda mais óbvios.

Pensou mais uma vez no beijo daquela manhã e então, involuntariamente, no pacote que Ino deixara na sua casa mais cedo. O rosto da herdeira corara só de pensar no conteúdo da caixa.

Só Ino pra sugerir que Hinata usasse um...

-Hinata?

A herdeira pulou e então corou por ter sido pega tão distraída por ninguem menos que Neji.

-Hai? –perguntou, tentando aparentar calma.

Neji olhava para ela como se a Hyuuga fosse louca.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

-Eu só estava distraída. –ela falou, na defensiva.

A testa de Neji enrugou.

-Você é uma ninja de Konoha, você não pode ficar distraída desse jeito. Nem dentro de casa. –ele falou.

Hinata olhou em choque para ele. Neji estava mesmo dando um sermão nela?

-Neji, eu sei muito bem disso! Eu me distraí por um minuto, ok? Não é o fim do mundo.

Devia se orgulhar do choque claro no rosto de Neji. Era difícil tirar uma reação dessas do famoso Prodígio Hyuuga.

Neji olhou em volta, desconfortável por algum motivo.

-Hinata-Sama, sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo...

Ah Kami! Eles não iam falar sobre isso! Especialmente se ele ia chama-la de Sama.

-O jantar saí em vinte minutos. É melhor você ir tomar banho! –ela falou rapidamente, o que fez a sugestão parecer uma ordem e ela, a mãe dele.

Neji pareceu pronto para seguir em frente e falar do beijo mesmo assim, mas depois de um minuto ele soltou um suspiro e foi em direção aos quartos.

Hinata soltou o folêgo, aliviada. Kami, estava ficando louca.

* * *

Ia ficar louco. E não ia demorar nada.

Neji nem imaginava o que se passava na cabeça de Hinata, mas sabia exatamente o que acontecia na sua.

Hinata.

Só ela.

O sabor da boca dela, a maciez da pele, a doçura de sua voz.

Não devia te-la beijado! O que estava pensando? A verdade era que não pensara. Nem por um segundo. Fora só sua boca tocar a dela e todo pensamento racional foi embora. E nem fora como sempre imaginara. Fora muito melhor.

Mas devia ter imaginado que seria assim, um tormento a mais para sua vida.

Tudo bem. Era respirar fundo e torcer para que a noite passasse sem maiores acidentes. Era só um jantar em família. O que poderia dar errado?

* * *

Hinata estava suspirando de alívio ao fim da noite. O jantar passara de forma tranquila, com os dois tratando de assuntos pequenos e corriqueiros e evitando falar do ocorrido. Combinaram um seção de treinamento para a manhã seguinte, e Neji prometeu ajuda-la com um movimento que tinha dificuldade.

Eram esses momentos os mais especiais para Hinata. Quando Neji não agia como gênio, como pretetor ou tutor, mas como amigo. Alguem com quem podia conversar e até rir. Era muito díficil ver esse lado dele, mas era o lado que a herdeira mais gostava.

Hinata levantou-se e começou a recolher os pratos, levemente decepcionada pelo fim do jantar. Agora Neji provavelmente iria para seu quarto e só se falariam de novo na manhã seguinte.

Porém, foi surpreendida quando o primo levantou-se e começou a recolher pratos também.

-Vou te ajudar a lavar a louça. –foi a explicação dele.

Hinata corou.

-Não precisa se incomodar, Neji...

-Você ja fez o jantar, não devia ter ainda mais trabalho. –ele falou de forma simples –Eu lavo e você guarda.

-Eu lavo e você guarda. –Hinata falou –Você nunca esfrega direito as panelas.

Neji piscou chocado, como se nunca tivesse passado por sua cabeça que não fosse bom em alguma coisa, o que fez Hinata sorrir.

-Vamos. –ela chamou.

Neji ajudou-a a levar a louça, separar as panelas, jogar o que era necessário no lixo e começou a guardar a comida que sobrara, enquanto ela começava a lavar.

A morena prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e amarrou um avental em volta de sua cintura. Concentrou-se na tarefa e quando deu-se conta Neji estava ao seu lado secando pratos e separando-os para guardar.

O silêncio entre eles foi deixando de ser confortável e tornou-se carregado. Hinata sabia que logo ele iria tentar falar do beijo de novo. Só não entendia porque. Será que iria pedir desculpas? Falar que tinha sido um erro? Ou iria querer beija-la de novo?

Ele demorou um pouco mais do que ela esperara para resolver abrir a boca. A essa altura a herdeira ja tinha uma resposta para cada uma das possibilidades e estava enxaguando uma das últimas panelas com a ducha.

-Hinata, sobre o que aconteceu de manhã...

-Neji...

Mas Hinata esqueceu de desligar a ducha em sua mão e quando virou-se para o primo molhou o peito dele. Um silêncio caiu entre eles, enquanto os dois olhavam para a roupa molhada de Neji.

-Neji! Me desculpa! –Hinata pediu, vermelha como um tomate –Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso!

Neji respirou fundo.

-Tudo bem.

-Eu vou pegar uma toalha e...

-Hinata?

-Hai?

Ele pegou a outra ducha e soltou água na cara da herdeira. O queixo de Hinata caiu.

-Agora estamos quites. –ele declarou, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Hinata ainda não conseguia acreditar que Neji tinha feito aquilo com ela, então fez a coisa madura: deu o troco.

-Ei!

Hinata nunca tinha visto o lado brincalhão de Neji e isso só serviu para deixa-la ainda mais apaixonada, como se precisasse disso.

Os dois continuaram se molhando com as duchas, sem ligar para a idade que tinham, o estado que o chão da cozinha ia ficar ou o que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Era um momento só deles, sem espaço para futuro ou passado, algo mais intenso que um beijo, até mais pessoal.

Até Hinata escorregar no chão molhado e ir para o chão levando Neji consigo.

-Ai. –ela reclamou.

-Eu que o diga. –Neji falou debaixo dela.

O Hyuuga dera um jeito de cair por baixo dela, protegendo-a da queda. Ele estava esparramado no chão e ela meio esparramada nele.

-Neji! Você está bem? –Hinata perguntou preocupada, afastando-se um pouco para olha-lo melhor.

-Eu bati meu cotovelo, mas nada sério. –ele fechou os olhos –Que vergonha. Anos de ANBU pra escorregar no chão da cozinha e ter que me aposentar por um cotovelo inútil.

Hinata revirou os olhos.

-Não seja dramático. –ela riu –Você mesmo acabou de falar que não foi nada.

-Eu podia estar enganado. –ele teimou.

Hinata fez uma cara de choque exagerada.

-Então você admite que também se engana? –perguntou.

Neji abriu a boca para responder, viu o sorriso no rosto dela e estreitou os olhos.

-Muito esperta você. –ele resmungou.

Hinata tentou conter a risada, mas no fim foi impossível ao ver a cara emburrada de Neji, como uma criança que fora negada um doce. Explodiu em risos.

-Agora você vai ver. –Neji ameaçou.

Hinata só riu mais e teria continuado a rir se ele não a tivesse beijado. Na verdade, ele apenas levantou a cabeça e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Mas o choque, o impacto foi tão poderoso quanto o de um beijo real. Mas esse devia ser só o efeito que ele tinha nela.

Os dois se separaram minimamente e olharam um nos olhos do outro. Foi como se uma represa tivesse se quebrado, de repente as bocas estavam juntas de novo e o beijo se transformou.

Neji segurou a nuca dela com uma mão e a outra foi parar no quadril de Hinata, então ele rolou os dois, ficando meio por cima dela. Os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele.

Talvez o chão da cozinha não fosse o lugar mais romântico do mundo para se beijar alguém, mas era estranho como essas coisas não eram relevantes quando estava com Neji. O que valia era a boca dele na dela ou o jeito como ele tinha deixado a mão sob a cabeça dela para deixa-la um pouco mais confortável.

O modo como ele a beijava também era mágico. Era calmo, como se tivessem todo o tempo, mas também era profundo, como se não se cansasse do gosto dela. Um calor foi tomando conta do corpo de Hinata, e de repente aquilo ja não era mais o bastante. Ela precisava sentir mais dele e queria que ele sentisse mais dela também.

Ainda um pouco insegura deixou seus braços soltarem do pescoço dele e suas mãos descerem para os ombros de Neji. Era incrível como até um toque leve revelava os músculos e a força dele. Mas sua exploração não parou ai. Suas mãos desceram sentido o peito firme dele e o bater acelerado de seu coração, sentindo o abdomen dele, até sua mão chegar na cintura.

Hinata deslizou a mão para dentro da camiseta de Neji, tocando a pele dele, sentindo o calor dela. O beijo dele tornou-se mais insistente e a mão que estivera parada até então no quadril de Hinata também mergulhou para dentro da blusa dela.

Os dedos dele passaram suavemente pelas costelas de Hinata, fazendo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. A morena por sua vez começou a puxar a camiseta de Neji para cima. Ele separou-se dela apenas o necessário para se livrar da peça e então sua boca ja estava sobre a dela de novo.

O prodígio se moveu, acomodando-se entre as pernas delas. Hinata soltou um gemido suave ao sentir os quadris deles se encaixarem, a ereção de Neji pressionando sua feminilidade. As mãos dela não se cansavam de explorar a pele dele, sentindo o contorno dos músculos e o seu calor. A mão dele roçou a parte de baixo do seio de Hinata e ela arqueou as costas incoscientemente, buscando mais.

Neji começou a puxar a blusa dela para cima quando Hinata sentiu algo nas suas costas, gelado, molhado e muito.

-Droga! –Neji praguejou levantando-se.

Água estava escorrendo da pia em grandes quantidades, molhando todo o chão. Hinata bt levantou-se rapidamente, desligando a torneira que os dois tinham deixado ligada quando estavam brincando e caíram no chão. O pano que Neji estivera usando para secar a louça caíra no ralo e impedira a água de sair, fazendo a pia encher e eventualmente transbodar.

Em silêncio os dois cuidaram da situação, secando o chão e a pia, mas Hinata percebeu a tensão nos ombros de Neji. Ele devia estar se arrependendo de mil formas agora mesmo.

-Neji...

-Hinata-Sama, eu peço desculpas. –ele virou-se para ela, curvando-se de forma que ela não podia olhar em seus olhos –O que eu fiz foi imperdoável e um total desrespeito a hospitalidade do seu pai. Eu mal consigo dizer o quanto eu sinto muito.

Essas palavras, mais que nada, rasgaram o coração de Hinata. Como ele podia falar isso? Como podia sugerir que o que os dois fizeram juntos fora um erro?

-Neji...

-Con linceça.

Hinata viu seu primo fugir da cena, como se tivesse medo de encara-la. Normalmente ela teria deixado pra la, evitado o confronto, mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez Ino estava na cabeça delz dizendo:

-Pega ele, tigresa.

E era justamente o que Hinata ia fazer.

* * *

**Ai esta! Reviews, onegai!**

**Bad Romance é a próxima da lista!**

**xoxo**


End file.
